A modular semiconductor apparatus is known in which heat spreaders have solder bonds to power semiconductor devices such as an IGBT (Insulated gate bipolar transistor), an IEGT (Injection Enhanced Gate Transistor), a MOS-FET (Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor Field-Effect Transistor), a diode, etc., to improve the heat dissipation of the semiconductor devices.
Technology has been proposed to control the tilt of the semiconductor device in such a semiconductor apparatus by providing spacers and/or protruding portions between the semiconductor device and the heat spreader and by providing solder basins with the same configuration at four corners of the semiconductor device.
However, it is difficult to increase the precision of the separation dimension between the semiconductor device and the heat spreader. Therefore, there is a risk that excess solder may overflow or an underfill portion may occur due to an insufficient solder amount in the case where the semiconductor device is bonded to the heat spreader using a predetermined amount of solder.
Therefore, there is a risk that the reliability of the semiconductor apparatus may decrease.